


Turbulence

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a fic that I wrote for the infamous Phoenix Wright kink meme. The prompt was:</p><p>"Phoenix/Miles, AEROPLANE SEX.<br/>You know how it goes. You start feeling ansty around takeoff. And then the inflight movies are so boring that you really start to notice all that restless shifting of the handsome lawyer next to you. And you start to feel so horny that the tiny little bathroom is looking like a really good idea... then... turbulance!!!!"</p><p>Edgeworth/Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically the first fanfic I had written for the Ace Attorney fandom. It has not been edited since then.

Miles Edgeworth glanced over at his traveling companion as he buckled his seat belt aboard the aircraft.  He smirked as he saw Phoenix Wright, ace attorney, gripping the seat hand rests so hard that his knuckles were turning white.  A look of terror was on the spiky-haired man’s face as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“Wright, we haven’t even left the ground yet, and you’re already acting like we’re going down in a ball of flames.  Relax a little bit.”  Miles reached his hand out to touch the other man’s hand, when Phoenix nearly jumped out of his seat… if his seat belt wasn’t on so tight, that is.  Miles just shook his head and motioned the flight attendant to come over and whispered a few words to her.  She nodded her head and made her way back up the aisle to the galley of the airplane.

 

“Really Wright, I hate to see how you’re going to react once this plane actually gets up in the air.”  Phoenix opened up one of his blue eyes to see a pair of grey eyes glaring at him. 

 

“I’m sorry Miles.” Phoenix said sheepishly.  He loosened his grip on the chair and turned to face the prosecutor.  “It’s just that I’ve always had a fear of heights, and this is my first time on an airplane so…”  His voice trailed off as he stared at his hands, now in his lap. 

 

Miles reached over and patted Phoenix on the shoulder, and as he did so, the flight attendant came back with two glasses of red wine.  “Here you are sir.”

 

The flight attendant pulled the tray table down in front of Miles and placed the glasses in front of him.  Miles gave the flight attendant a small smile and said, “Thank you.”  She nodded again and made her way towards the back of the plane. 

 

“Are both of those for you, Miles?”  Phoenix inquired.  The prosecutor pulled the tray down in front of the defense attorney and placed one of the glasses on top of it. 

 

“Of course they’re not, Wright.  You clearly need to relax, so I thought that this might… erm… help you out with that.”  Miles then lifted his glass up to his lips to take a sip of the wine, and looked over at Phoenix as if to tell him, “You too.”

 

Phoenix took the wine glass in his hands, motioned it towards Miles in almost a small toast and gulped down some of the red liquid.  “Why did you want to come with me to Germany anyway?”  Miles asked Phoenix.  “You’ve never been interested in the law practices of other countries before, why now?” 

 

A light blush crept up the face of the defense attorney, and he fidgeted with the glass of wine in his hands.  “I’ve always wondered what makes you go back to Germany so often so… I guess I was just curious.”  Phoenix took another swig of the wine and added in a voice almost lower than a whisper, “Plus, we’ve never really gone on any trips together, just the two of us.”

 

Miles pretended not to hear the last comment, even though the light blush that was apparent on his cheeks was proof enough that he indeed did hear it.  The prosecutor lifted the wine glass up to his lips again and after taking another sip he said, “I spent many years of my childhood in Germany, so of course I go back there often.  It’s a part of who I am.  Need I remind you Wright, that this is a business trip and not a sight-seeing tour, do you understand?”  The spiky-haired man looked a bit crestfallen at the biting remark.  Miles immediately felt a little sorry for Phoenix, coughed and then said, “But there’s no reason why we might not be able to take in a few sights while we’re there.  It is your first time in a foreign country after all.”  Phoenix’s eyes lit up at the comment and he smiled at Miles.

 

The captain’s voice came over the intercom in the cabin, announcing that they were ready for departure.  Miles and Phoenix hurriedly finished their wine before the flight attendant came through the cabin to collect the empty glasses.  She leaned over the two men to put their tray tables back in the upright position and then walked back up the aisle to complete her cabin cross-check.  The plane then lurched into motion as tiny monitors lowered themselves from the ceiling to show a safety video.  Miles glanced over at Phoenix and snickered to himself as the defense attorney was glued to the screen, emergency card in hand, obviously taking notes to himself as to what to do in case of an emergency landing.

 

The prosecutor ran his hands through his silver locks and let his mind wander to thoughts of the man sitting next to him as the plane taxied towards the runway.  Miles wasn’t exactly sure what the relationship between them was.  They started out as childhood friends, which led to rivalry, and then friendship once more.  Once they had become friends again, the two of them started spending more time with each other.  They would go to dinner or help each other with their cases at their respective offices.  Sometimes they would work so late into the night that one of them would stay at the others’ apartment.  Which eventually led to kisses… groping… and on a few occasions, sex.  Miles started blushing and then shook his head gently, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind.  He definitely had feelings for the spiky-haired brunet, but he hadn’t told Phoenix how he felt… yet.  Even though the two of them had spent a few torrid nights of passion together, he wasn’t exactly sure how to approach the subject with Phoenix.

 

The plane then turned to face the runway, and Miles could feel the engines rev up as they prepared for takeoff.  He turned to look over at the defense attorney and saw that Phoenix was once again, gripping those hand rests for dear life.  The prosecutor chuckled and placed his hand on top of Phoenix’s hand, resting it there.  Phoenix fearfully looked back over at Miles, and the silver-haired man said to him in a gentle voice, “It’ll be okay, Wright.  Just relax.  Once we get in the air, you’ll almost forget that you’re flying.”  Miles patted Phoenix’s hand for emphasis. 

 

Phoenix inhaled deeply, exhaled, took Miles’ hand in his and gripped it tightly.  “Thanks Miles,” Phoenix said. “I needed that.”

 

The airplane sped down the runway, picking up speed with every second, until it finally took off into the air.  Phoenix held on tightly to the prosecutor’s hand for the entire takeoff.  Miles didn’t really mind, though.  Even though Phoenix’s hand was slightly sweaty, it had a nice warmth to it.  Once they were up in the air, Phoenix took a peek out of the window, and immediately sat back into his seat as far as he could.  Miles chuckled once more and leaned over Phoenix to pull the plastic window shade down.  “Is that better, Wright?”  Phoenix nodded meekly and gripped Miles’ hand even tighter.  Miles then noticed that his arm had brushed up against Phoenix’s chest, and he could smell the cheap cologne that the defense attorney wore.  He stalled for a moment as he inhaled the scent, and then slowly sat back down.  Phoenix then rested his head on Miles’ shoulder, letting out a small sigh.  Thoughts of those passionate nights ran through Miles’ mind again, and then he decided that the next time the flight attendant came around, he was going to ask for another drink.

 

Eventually, Phoenix got a little more relaxed and used to being on an airplane.  He finally loosened his death grip on Miles’ hand and grabbed the in-flight magazine in the seat pocket in front of him.  He leafed through the magazine and stopped at the pages that listed the on-board entertainment.  “Look Miles!”  Phoenix exclaimed.  “The in-flight movie is going to be a Steel Samurai movie!  We have to watch it!”  The defense attorney clung to the magenta sleeve of Miles’ coat and looked up at him with his best puppy-dog eyes.  Miles sighed, and then said, “All right, Wright.  When they come down the aisle with the headphones, I’ll make sure to get each of us a set.”  Phoenix grinned from ear to ear at the prospect of watching the Steel Samurai vanquish the Evil Magistrate from 10,000 feet in the air.  Miles had planned on getting a set of headphones anyway, in order to listen to the classical music station that they had on the airplane.  It was just an added bonus that they were going to be showing a Steel Samurai movie during the flight.  Not that he hadn’t seen the movie several times already, but Phoenix didn’t have to know that. 

 

The flight continued uneventfully as the hours passed by.  They had a beverage service followed by dinner service which consisted of either a choice between pasta and chicken.  Then, once the dinner plates were removed, the Steel Samurai movie was shown on the plane.  Miles could hear Phoenix laughing and cheering at certain points throughout the movie, through his own headphones.  Once the movie ended, Phoenix stretched out, leaned up against Miles and said, “Wasn’t that great?  I never knew that flying could be so much fun.” 

 

Miles patted the defense attorney on the shoulder and said, “I’m glad that you’ve finally relaxed a bit.  Why don’t you try to take a nap?  When we arrive in Germany, it’ll be daytime and we’ll be on the move once we get there.” 

 

Phoenix yawned, grabbed his pillow and stuffed it behind the trademark spikes on his head.  “That’s probably a good idea, Miles.  Aren’t you going to sleep as well?” 

 

The prosecutor shook his head slightly so that his silver bangs moved back and forth gently.  “I don’t really sleep very well on airplanes.  Besides, I have some reading to do for work before we land.”  Miles held up a manila folder that he had grabbed from his briefcase earlier.  “You go ahead and go to sleep, Wright.” 

 

Phoenix turned his face towards the lighter-haired man and said, “Are you sure you won’t be too tired when we get there Miles?” 

 

The prosecutor shook his head again and said, “I’ll be fine, Wright.  I’ve done this many times before.” 

 

Phoenix pulled a blanket over his body and said, “All right.  ‘Night Miles.”  And then he closed his blue eyes.

 

Miles started reading his paperwork for a little while, but then became distracted by the soft breathing of his seat companion.  He looked over towards Phoenix and realized that he had fallen asleep facing towards him.  Miles gazed at Phoenix’s face, marveling at how innocent he looked while sleeping.  On a whim, the prosecutor reached his hand out to brush a finger across the sleeping defense attorney’s cheek which caused Phoenix to shift his position slightly in his chair.  Miles pulled his hand back quickly so as not to wake the sleeping brunet.  He then could feel a slight blush start to rise on his cheeks.  What was he doing?  Miles shook his head and put his palm to his forehead.  At that moment, Phoenix shifted his legs and let out an audible sigh.  Miles swallowed hard as he watched the defense attorney move in his chair.  Why was he finding this so sexy?  He could feel a surge of warmth head towards his groin as he continued to stare at the spiky-haired man.  Miles started imagining the endless possibilities of what he would do to the sleeping man if he were awake right now.  The silver-haired man reached his hand out again to stroke Phoenix’s hair when all of a sudden the plane shook a little bit.  And then the vibrations got even stronger. 

 

Phoenix’s eyes snapped open as soon as the second shockwave hit the airplane.  “Miles…” He whimpered sleepily.  “What’s going on?” 

 

Miles grabbed Phoenix’s shoulder and said, “It’s nothing to worry about, Wright.  It’s just a little bit of turbulence.  Just relax, this is completely normal when flying.”  The captain came over the intercom reminding everyone to keep their seatbelts fastened and confirming that they were indeed flying through a patch of rough skies.  Phoenix looked at Miles with slightly frightened eyes that nearly melted his heart.  He then leaned into Miles’ arm, patiently waiting for the rocking and bumping to stop.  Miles sighed and couldn’t help but lift his arm up so that it was resting on Phoenix’s shoulder.  It wasn’t a full embrace, but it was as close as Miles was willing to get to one in a public place.  Phoenix sighed happily and nestled his head under Miles’ arm.

 

The bumping and rocking of the aircraft continued for a little while, during which that whole time, Phoenix remained nestled up against Miles.  The two men sat quietly, waiting for the movement to subside.  Finally, the captain got back on the intercom of the plane announcing that he was turning off the fasten seatbelt sign, but to be prepared for more possible turbulence.  Phoenix relaxed slightly, sitting upright in his seat.  The dark-hair man blushed a little bit, scratched the back of his head and said, “Thanks, Miles.  For… uh, comforting me.  I guess I’m still not used to this flying thing yet.” 

 

The prosecutor looked down for a moment, then up at his seat companion and said, “You know that I have… erm… fears, and you’ve always been there for me when mine have reared their ugly head.  Of course I would do the same for you.”  A slight, pink blush made its way across the light-haired man’s cheeks, and the two men smiled at each other.

 

Miles settled back into reading his work papers, and Phoenix dug out a magazine that he had stashed into his own briefcase.  Miles was still not concentrating very well on his work, though.  The prosecutor kept stealing glances over at his companion as he was reading.  Every time Phoenix would turn the page, he would shift his legs.  Or he would sigh.  Or just move in some way.  As the fidgeting continued, Miles found himself less interested in his work and more interested in the brunet next to him that was unknowingly turning him on.  The rustling of Phoenix’s blue suit as he shifted in his chair made Miles want to tear the darn thing off of him.  Every once in a while, Phoenix would put his finger up to his mouth pensively, and Miles would hope that the defense attorney would start sucking it.   Or Miles would imagine himself sucking that finger.  And then Miles would imagine himself sucking on other parts of Phoenix’s anatomy.  As the thoughts ran through Miles’ mind, he could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter.  He wanted Phoenix, and he wanted him now.  Miles cursed the fact that they were miles high up in the air when an idea struck him.  He grinned to himself, wondering why he hadn’t thought of it before.

 

“Restless, Wright?”  Miles asked the defense attorney.  Phoenix looked up at the prosecutor with his thumb pressed against his lips, biting against it slightly.  Miles inhaled through his teeth at the sight.  He wondered to himself how on earth Phoenix managed to look so sexy at that moment. 

 

The spiky-haired man then put his magazine down and gave Miles a goofy grin.  “I guess so, Miles.  Why, what’s up?” 

 

The silver-haired man leaned in towards Phoenix and whispered in his ear, “Wright, do you know what the Mile High Club is?” 

 

Phoenix looked puzzled and then exclaimed, “The what!?  What’s that?” 

 

Miles smirked at the defense attorney and unfastened his seatbelt.  He then leaned over Phoenix’s seat and swiftly unclasped his companion’s seatbelt as well, letting his hand pause briefly over the other man’s groin.  Before Phoenix could even mutter an objection, the prosecutor stood up, grabbed Phoenix’s hand and pulled him up to standing.  Unfortunately, Phoenix managed to bump his head on the ceiling in the process.  The spiky-haired man rubbed his head and said, “Ow!  Miles, what on earth are you doing?  Where are we going in such a hurry?” 

 

Miles gave Phoenix a slight grin, and mysteriously said, “You’ll see.”  The silver-haired man then proceeded to drag a confused Phoenix Wright by the hand down the aisle towards the back of the plane, ignoring the stares of the other passengers, of course.

 

Finally, the two men were at the very rear of the airplane, where a few small doors were in front of them.  Phoenix scratched his head, and then said, “The restroom?  Miles, if you had to go to the bathroom, you didn’t need to bring me along.  I’m sure that you can, um… handle things yourself.” 

 

The prosecutor shook his head slightly and smirked at the even more confused defense attorney.  He then leaned into Phoenix’s ear and whispered, “I don’t want to ‘handle’ this by myself, Wright.”  Miles took Phoenix’s hand and brushed it lightly over his groin. 

 

Phoenix started blushing furiously, feeling the other man’s hardness through his pants.  “M-M-Miles.”  Phoenix stammered.  “Y-Y-You don’t mean…?” 

 

Miles chuckled.  “You know how adorable I find it when you start stuttering, don’t you Wright?”  The silver-haired man opened one of the lavatory doors while grabbing Phoenix’s hand.  He then backed into the small room, pulling Phoenix in with him, shutting and locking the door behind them.

 

As soon as the door was locked, Miles pushed Phoenix against the door and attacked him with his lips.  The prosecutor pushed one of his legs in between Phoenix’s, causing their groins to rub together.  Phoenix gasped at the sensation, and then let out a slight groan.  The two men fervently kissed, Miles running his hands through Phoenix’s hair and then grabbing the nape of his neck.  The spiky-haired man grunted at the sudden force, but then opened his mouth in order to deepen their kiss.  Miles reciprocated by pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth, still gripping onto his hair.  Both men moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed passionately, their tongues entwining together.    Finally, Phoenix broke the kiss and looked into the grey eyes of the prosecutor, which were now clouded over with lust.  He could feel Miles’ erection rubbing against his own through their clothes, which caused him to inhale loudly through his teeth.

 

“Miles…”  Phoenix gasped.  “What brought this on?” 

 

The prosecutor leaned into Phoenix’s neck, nibbling at it with his teeth before he answered.  “Do you really need a reason, Wright?  Now, are we going to join the club or not?”  Miles reached his hand down to Phoenix’s crotch and grabbed his hardness. 

 

Phoenix let out a little yelp before answering, “What the heck is this ‘Mile High’ club that you keep going on about?  Is it…?  Ohhhh…”  Miles started rubbing Phoenix’s erection through his pants, which caused him to cut his sentence short. 

 

“Come on Wright,” Miles chided.  “You can’t mean to tell me that you’re so naïve that you don’t know what the Mile High Club is?”  The prosecutor then proceeded to start to unbuckle his companion’s belt, and stared into Phoenix’s blue eyes.  Phoenix blushed and shook his head.  A smirk made its way across Miles’ face, and he said, “Let me show you, then.”

 

The prosecutor proceeded to finish unbuckling Phoenix’s belt, and then slid his hand into the brunet’s pants, down into his boxers, wrapping his hand around his erection and giving it a few slow strokes.  “Uhnnn… Miles…”  Phoenix moaned. 

 

The silver-haired man chuckled and rubbed the tip of Phoenix’s cock with his fingers.  “Wright, you bad boy.”  Miles said.  “You’re already wet.  I’m glad to know that I’m not the only one who wanted this.”  The prosecutor then pulled Phoenix into a deep kiss while stroking his erection. 

 

Phoenix moaned into Miles’ mouth as he started moving his hand a little faster.  “Miles… if you…” Phoenix gasped, breaking away from the kiss momentarily.  “If you keep going, I’m going to…” 

 

Miles smiled at the other man and said, “Not yet, Wright.”  He then pulled his hand out of Phoenix’s pants, and started to unzip them.  Finally, he had Phoenix unzipped and unbuttoned, letting the blue pants fall down to the floor, leaving him standing there in his boxer shorts.

 

Miles attacked Phoenix with his mouth once again, kissing his throat fervently and then moving up to his mouth, forcing his tongue inside.  The prosecutor then started grinding up against Phoenix’s groin with his own, eliciting another groan from the defense attorney.  “Mmmmph… Miles…”  Phoenix breathed.  “You’re driving me crazy.”  The silver-haired man planted one more kiss on the brunet’s lips and then started removing Phoenix’s boxers.  Miles grabbed Phoenix’s erection once again, which caused Phoenix to gasp.  The prosecutor stroked it lightly, as he moved down into a slight crouching position.  Miles then looked up into Phoenix’s lust-clouded blue eyes as he took the defense attorney’s cock into his mouth.

 

Phoenix moaned as the warmth of Miles’ mouth on his hard member overtook him.  The silver-haired man started moving his mouth up and down on Phoenix’s cock, slowly at first and then gradually speeding up to a steady rhythm.  Phoenix grabbed onto the other man’s shoulder so as to steady himself and not fall over.  “Oh god… Miles.”  Phoenix gasped.  “That feels so good.”  The prosecutor continued his oral assault on Phoenix’s dick, alternating between sucking and licking the member up and down.  It took almost everything that Phoenix had to not start thrusting himself into Miles’ mouth.  Phoenix looked to the side for a moment, realizing that he could see their reflection in the mirror on the wall, which turned him on even more.  All of a sudden, Miles pressed his tongue up against the slit of Phoenix’s cock, while sucking on it.  This was enough to drive the defense attorney over the edge.

 

“Miles…”  Phoenix said breathily.  “I’m going to… Uhnnnnn…”  Phoenix groaned and didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence as he shuddered and came into the prosecutor’s mouth.  Miles swallowed all of the come that had been deposited in his mouth and licked his lips.  He then proceeded to lick Phoenix’s dick clean, causing the defense attorney to let out another moan.  Once Miles was convinced that Phoenix’s cock  was thoroughly clean, he got back up and kissed the brunet on the lips.  Phoenix could slightly taste his own semen on the other man’s lips, which he oddly found to be sort of sexy.  The defense attorney opened up his mouth in order to deepen the kiss.  Miles obliged, thrusting his tongue into the other man’s mouth. 

 

As the two men passionately kissed, Miles started to unbutton and unzip his pants.  The silver-haired man pulled his needy erection out of his underwear and started rubbing it against Phoenix’s now half-hardness.  Then, Miles grabbed both of their cocks together in one hand, and started rubbing them against each other.  Phoenix shuddered, being somewhat more sensitive in his groin area after having had his orgasm.  Miles let out a small moan, stroking both of them a little bit faster.  “Wright… I can’t take it anymore.”  Miles gasped.  “I need to have you… now.”  Phoenix moved his hand down to the prosecutor’s groin and enclosed Miles’ extremely hard dick in his hand.  The brunet started to move his hand up and down Miles’ cock, but the prosecutor stopped him with his own hand.  “Wright.”  Miles spoke in a demanding tone.  “Turn around.”

 

Phoenix had a somewhat puzzled look on his face for a moment, but then he realized what the prosecutor intended to do.  “Miles, we c-c-can’t… do _t-t-that_ in here, can we?”  Phoenix stammered. 

 

The silver-haired man smirked at Phoenix and said, “We can’t officially be part of the Mile High Club if we don’t.”  Miles reached over to the hand lotion dispenser that was conveniently attached to the sink counter, and pumped a liberal amount of lotion into his hand.  He slicked up his cock with the lotion, and then commanded to Phoenix once again.  “Wright, turn around and bend over.”  The defense attorney blushed slightly, but turned around so that he was facing the door.  He put his hands up on the door so as to balance himself.  Miles then pushed his body up against Phoenix’s back and started kissing the nape of the brunet’s neck.  As the prosecutor was kissing him, his hands found their way under Phoenix’s shirt and he started caressing one of the defense attorney’s pert nipples.  Phoenix moaned softly, and he could feel Miles’ erection rubbing up against his ass.  One of Miles’ hands started roaming southward, and Phoenix gasped when the prosecutor started rubbing his ass with his hand.  “Wright.”  Miles murmured into Phoenix’s neck.  “Spread your legs.”  Phoenix could feel Miles’ hot breath on his neck, and he obliged.

 

Miles leaned over and squirted some more lotion in his hand, coating his fingers with it.  The silver-haired man then inserted one of his fingers into Phoenix’s entrance, causing the man to shudder.  Miles experimentally pushed it in and out, and when he was satisfied, added another digit.  Phoenix let out a grunt as the second finger intruded, and then a groan as Miles started to move the fingers, stretching him.  The prosecutor added one more finger and started moving his fingers in and out.  Phoenix inhaled through his teeth loudly as he got stretched wider and wider.  “Miles…”  Phoenix whined.  “Fuck me… please.” 

 

Miles didn’t need any more encouragement.  “Wright…”  Miles said breathily into Phoenix’s neck.  The silver-haired man slowly withdrew his fingers from Phoenix’s ass and grabbed the brunet’s hips with both of his hands.  Miles then slowly inserted his lotion-covered cock into Phoenix’s entrance and started pushing.  Phoenix let out a throaty groan as he felt the sensation of Miles’ dick fully buried in him.  “Wright…” Miles moaned.  “We can’t be too loud.  You’ve got to keep it down.”  Phoenix bit his lip and nodded as stinging tears sprang up to the corners of his eyes.

 

Miles started slowly thrusting into Phoenix’s ass.  One hand was grasping Phoenix’s hip, the other rested on top of one of the defense attorney’s hands that was pressed up against the door.  With each thrust, Miles would grunt into Phoenix’s ear, which caused the brunet to groan.  The prosecutor moved his hand from Phoenix’s hip around to the front of the defense attorney and grasped his now hard-again cock.  Phoenix gasped as Miles’ started pumping his dick up and down in rhythm with his thrusts.  As Miles started pumping his cock faster and deeper into Phoenix’s ass, he would stroke Phoenix’s dick harder and faster.  Combined with the sensation of Miles’ cock pressing into his prostate as he fucked him, Phoenix almost couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Miles… I… Unnnnhh… feels so… good…”  Phoenix breathily said, as he could feel himself getting closer to climax once again.  The defense attorney could hear his lover’s breathing become faster and more labored as he made his way to his own orgasm.  Miles started thrusting deeper, harder as he stroked Phoenix’s cock frantically.  The brunet finally reached the brink of his pleasure, arched his back and moaned as he came all over Miles’ hand. 

 

Feeling the warm seed of his lover erupt onto his hand caused Miles to be pushed over the edge.  “Phoenix…”  Miles moaned his lover’s name as he shuddered with his own release deep into Phoenix.  The prosecutor thrusted a few more times before he was completely spent.  The two men stood there for a few moments to let their breathing return to normal.  Finally, Miles withdrew his cock from Phoenix’s ass slowly.

 

Phoenix turned around to face his lover, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  “That was amazing, Miles.”  Phoenix said. 

 

Miles retorted with, “You weren’t so bad yourself, Wright.” 

 

The brunet chuckled and said, “Look at us, we’re a mess.”  Miles smiled, flushed from their lovemaking. 

 

The prosecutor grabbed a bunch of tissues, handed half of them to Phoenix and proceeded to start cleaning up.  The two men cleaned up their mess and tried to look somewhat presentable.  Phoenix’s trademark spikes had fallen down, and Miles’ hair looked a bit disheveled.  They both zipped and buttoned up their pants, and tried to fix their hair the best they could.  All of a sudden, the plane started shaking a little bit.  Phoenix was so well “distracted” earlier that he almost forgot that they were well over 10,000 feet in the air.  The plane lurched, causing the men to slightly go off-balance.  The defense attorney let out a little whine, and Miles grabbed him in an embrace.  “It’s just more turbulence, Wright.  I’m here… for you.”  The prosecutor blushed as he spoke. 

 

Phoenix rubbed his head and then kissed Miles softly on the lips.  “Thanks Miles.”  The defense attorney said.  “I needed that.”

 

The plane stopped shaking for the moment, and Miles released Phoenix from his arms.  “Well…”  Phoenix said.  “I guess we’d better head back to our seats, shouldn’t we?” 

 

The defense attorney reached to unlock the door, but Miles grabbed his hand.  “Wait just a moment Wright, I have something to ask you.”  Phoenix looked at Miles with questioning blue eyes.  “Do you think…”  The prosecutor started to speak, and a light blush crept up on his cheeks.  “…that maybe when we get to our hotel, since we’re part of ‘the club’ now, we could continue where we left off here?” 

 

The defense attorney flashed Miles a million-watt smile, and then gave a mischievous smirk.  “I guess we’ll have to wait and see now, won’t we?”  Phoenix teasingly replied.  Miles just embarrassingly smiled.  He had a feeling that once they got to their hotel that evening, they would have a lot to talk about and that it would be a long, LONG night.  The two men looked at each other, smiling, not saying a word to each other.  Phoenix then unlocked the door with a click and swung the door wide open.


End file.
